


【翻译】另一种语言

by chaosmanor, Sixhalfmk



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Silence Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of Another Language by chaosmanor</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】另一种语言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46716) by [chaosmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor). 



> Thanks to chaosmanor for authorizing me to translate this wonderful fic!
> 
> Heres the authorization:
> 
> chaosmanor Wed 08 Jun 2016 08:17AM EDT
> 
>  
> 
> Hi Sixhafmk,
> 
> Sorry for the delay in replying. I would be delighted if you translated this (or any of my) fic! Please send me the the link so I can add it to the header of the fic.
> 
> chaosmanor

另一种语言

Another Language

by chaosmanor

日酱 译

  
  
  
**警告：Silence Kink**  
  
  
正文  
  
  
沉默像水面的弧纹，在圣殿里一圈一圈的荡漾开去，安纳金每一个细微的动作都像是被无限放大。他的胃发出咕噜咕噜的异响，心脏沉重的跳动，呼吸深沉而刺耳；难以置信的是，似乎当他移过视线观察坐在身边的欧比旺时，连眼球的运动都有了声响。  
  
这是一个挑战。历时数天的沉默挑战，除了和欧比旺共同进餐、冥想，不做其他任何事。一场关于耐力的考验。  
  
而他早已开始想念欧比旺的笑声，再忍耐一天不到就可以听到了。先前在静修居所的门前，安纳金曾试探着问倘若自己需要某些建议该怎么办，而欧比旺只是温柔的摇了摇头推开大门，并没有回答。  
  
安纳金小心翼翼的站起身，长袍拖曳在地上，发出令人不快的沙沙声，打破了殿中的宁静。蹑手蹑脚的跨过垫子，他没必要整天都耗在冥想上，只需保持安静和沉默。而对他而言，靠在阳台上眺望山谷可以带来十分的放松和安宁。  
  
山谷中树木丛生，层层密密的铺垫，在月光下挤在一起摇曳生姿，闪烁着红黄相接的微光，原力随着万物的呼吸起伏在空气中流转。毫无疑问，安纳金已经被寂寞和百无聊赖驱使着开始了复杂的推测，观察，演算，微积分抑或是万有引力。天空呈厚重的紫罗兰色，而安纳金早已推测出反射光的波长，早已推测出平流层中气体分子体积质量——那些存在脑海深处的知识体系唾手可得。  
  
他可以看看远处的山峰，而它们在晚风中又暗淡又无聊，仅仅是成堆成堆岩石的堆积，除非他不得不翻越或是小心不要在飞行时撞上它们，他宁愿低头欣赏山谷。  
  
一泉清流从茂盛的树木中流过，他想象着要是能走下山谷，沿着泉边自言自语，而避免欧比旺听到，那该多好。  
  
但是欧比旺总会知道的，于是他会推迟结束的时间，一切将会从头再来一遍。  
  
*  
饭食也很清淡，清水烹煮的谷物和几篇树叶 _（foliage*）_ ，早年的贫穷生活教会了安纳金饥饿的滋味，而当他胡乱塞了满嘴食物的时候，他才意识到自己的咀嚼声音能有多大。  
  
欧比旺尽可能安静的吃着自己的定食，安纳金几乎可以听见下颚肌肉运作的声音，唾液分泌，牙齿碾磨，嘈杂的叫嚣着他的所作所为是多么的不符合一名绝地武士的身份。  
  
*  
沐浴就简单的多了。水声掩盖了他的身体动作，他任由喷头的水流长时间的冲刷着他的身体，只为了得到数分钟深呼吸的机会，他盯着镜中的自己，看着发丝滴着水粘在脸侧，感受着冰冷的水流流过全身。  
  
他关掉淋浴，放松了几分钟，开始清理浴室。至少欧比旺不会没完没了的训斥他了，然而欧比旺所要做的仅仅是盯着他，他便知道自己这次又做错了什么事。  
  
*  
他习惯了和欧比旺共睡一室，毕竟他们经常共同出行，共享床铺甚至是随便什么沙坑都是时有之事。安纳金拉过被子盖在自己身上，翻身面向墙壁。他暗暗祈祷自己不会说梦话，尽管这也不算。身后传来衣服摩擦的细小声响，欧比旺的重量使得床垫微微下称，感受到欧比旺的手安稳的落在他的肩上，安纳金忍不住露出了一丝笑容。这是睡前小小的例行祝福，手掌压在他的肩上，手指隔着粗粝的睡袍面料在肌肉和骨骼的轮廓上上画着圈。安纳金放下戒备，感受着来自欧比旺脑海中平静的诙谐思绪，和他并不能完全理解的愉悦。  
  
手指滑过他的肩头，向上没入发迹，揉乱他短短的头毛（**），玩弄他细长的辫子，指尖跳动着安纳金无法理解的笑意。  
  
他不得不忍住笑意，而此刻手指已经滑至他的脖颈处，滑过他的颈动脉，指尖沿溯着肩部肌肉的延展，把手中的织物揉进手心，深深地压上安纳金的肌肤。  
  
房间里一片黑暗，月亮落山，离太阳重新升起还有很长时间。欧比旺的手继续向下，来到安纳金的背部，沿着脊椎骨节一节，一节向下滑去，安纳金不得不挣扎着保持清浅的呼吸。他可以听到欧比旺的呼吸声了，倾斜至平静边缘，伴随着床单沙沙的摩擦声。当欧比旺的手最终跨过他的髋部，栖息在大腿根部，安纳金死死咬唇咽下一声呻吟。  
  
他的身体已被欲望唤醒，被渴望、还有情欲包裹着，睡眠是离他最远的存在。只要欧比旺一停止这种晚安方式，他就得悄悄下床溜上阳台，跳入山谷的丛林之中。  
  
然而，欧比旺的呼吸出现了一丝裂缝，对不那么了解他的人来说难以察觉，但一点也瞒不过安纳金，安纳金了解他就像了解他自己。他的阴茎在欧比旺对他大腿内侧的深深探索中，直直的挺立起来。  
  
他不能理解欧比旺此刻所为的目的，但他无法开口询问，而他也绝不会想阻止欧比旺的探索。  
欧比旺的手合上他的臀部，不能说话，但他必须找到一种方式向欧比旺传达他的妥协和顺从。于是他的双手环上欧比旺的身体，抚摸他的手臂，肩头，身侧，手指潜入长袍内部寻找到赤裸的皮肤，同时努力的压下呻吟，感受着手掌中肉体的温暖和毛发的刺痒。  
  
他对欧比旺的胸膛无比熟悉，小时候他曾靠着他的胸膛哭泣，渴望母亲的归来；他无数次见过他的胸膛，有时布满汗水，有时沾满血污，但他从未试着在他的胸膛上留下亲吻。欧比旺尝起来像是冷冽的空气和他用之清洁身体的浴盐，而他的两只手也托着安纳金的头颅，引导着他探索自己的一切。  
  
安纳金睁开眼，确信这不是发生在一个情欲高涨的梦中，房间不再是一片漆黑，两人身上散发着苍白的微光，原力在他们周身发出安宁的嗡鸣，欧比旺的手拉开安纳金的长袍，从肩部滑入内侧，手掌触上了赤裸的肌肤。  
  
安纳金舌尖下的乳头挺立了起来，他离开对方的胸膛向上寻找他的嘴唇，欧比旺的呼吸变得越发急促。  
  
亲吻的授予像是联结彼此的语言，身体的摩擦像是私密的情感流动，在所有安纳金知晓并习得的语言中，没有一种能够胜过此刻的甜蜜，没有一种比此刻两人间流动的语言更为简单易学。破碎的词句从欧比旺的唇中流泻而出，而安纳金的身体则是破译的工具，在此刻的静室中，皮肤与皮肤的摩擦也清晰可闻。  
  
彼此都没有发出低吟，声音是不被允许的，但他能感受到欧比旺大腿肌肉的绷紧，他尝试着将一根手指按压上块状肌肉，寻找着敏感点，感知到欧比旺的颤抖，他明白自己找到了。  
  
欧比旺向后仰倒在薄薄的床垫上，身上闪着微光，安纳金可以鲜明的感受到原力在身体内部汩汩流动，充斥了整个房间，让他觉得虚弱和头晕。  
  
欧比旺的大腿打开，几乎是无言的邀请，他的手笼上安纳金的阴茎，温柔的引导他，而安纳金在手和阴茎的第一次接触中生生压下了一声尖叫。  
  
沉重的喘息着，挣扎的召回自控力，欧比旺的手抚上他的后背，滑至骶骨，找到了原力逡巡缠绕的那一点，温柔的揉按着，缓解部分翕张的情欲。他发觉，在欧比旺的温柔引导下，他可以尽可能的放缓速度，不至于哭喊出声，慢慢的释放张力，让自控力一点，一点滑出身体，让黑夜中的沉静，安宁和静默沉淀心底。  
  
他十分小心而且缓慢，与欧比旺唇齿相依，共享呼吸，手指深深的缠绕着欧比旺的头发，两人紧紧拥抱。安纳金无法言述此刻的感受，语言被禁止，而每一次触碰，每一丝微小的移动诉说着未曾出口的一切。  
  
两人在高潮的利刃上摇摇欲坠，每一次移动，每一次无声的交流，最终融化灰白交接微光之中。  
  
欧比旺深深的吸了一口气，打破了两人间平稳的节奏，安纳金感受欧比旺即将到达顶点。一片湿热喷发在他的小腹，他也到了。高潮过后，他的身体屈服于重力的压力，轰然坠落。  
  
安纳金觉得擦在身上布料有些粗糙，他靠着墙壁，任凭热水冲刷他的身体，他转头对着欧比旺露出微笑，对方正轻柔的擦洗他的身体，水流滑过他的双眼，他只感到一片清明。  
  
欧比旺用手中的布料擦拭着他的脸颊，全然温柔，胜过听闻他的笑声，胜过一切。  
  
而在安纳金看来，当他站在山谷中的溪流中，山峰远远在他之上，头顶是一片洋红色的明空，星尘之上，衬着昏暗的天光。再过片刻，他就能越过山谷，到达休憩的静室，和欧比旺一起享用一份平淡的简餐，而月在中天，他们会躺在一起，直至深夜。  
  
*  
飞行器在高空嗡鸣，越过山谷，越过高峰，将他们带回城市，安纳金的手指蜷缩在欧比旺的掌心中，欧比旺放声大笑，他也笑了，因能够再次听闻他的笑声而无比满足。  
  
完  
  


_*foliage：就是叶子的意思_  
**头毛：全是我的恶趣味了，但愿对文风不会造成什么困扰。  
  



End file.
